The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly to a method for simultaneously managing data files in both local and remote data storage.
Computer systems allow processing of massive quantities of data for a variety of purposes. As the ability to process data has increased, so has the need for versatile data storage systems that provide massive data storage capabilities combined with fast access.
Network-based remote file storage is becoming increasingly popular, particularly with the advent of global wireless coverage. Large quantities, i.e. terabytes of file storage are accessible over wide area networks, e.g. the Internet. backup services are also accessible offering secure and remote storage for a monthly fee. Internet storage services enable global access to data typically based on FTP (File Transfer Protocol), or HTTP (hypertext transfer protocol).
Another feature required by many businesses and industries is portability. Portable systems such as personal computers, USB drives, mobile phones and other handheld devices have local storage, e.g. hard disk drives, flash memory drives, etc. Portable systems generally do not provide massive data storage that is generally accessible in fixed storage systems.
Using current file management schemes, e.g. Microsoft Windows®, files stored remotely, e.g. via the Internet, are displayed in a remote logical volume using a file browsing utility. Files stored locally and not stored remotely are displayed in a local logical volume different from the remote logical volume. Many users find multiple logical volumes to be unintuitive and complicated to use.
In other prior art file management schemes, e.g. a PALM® operating system a single logical volume, e.g. Addresses, is used for displaying simultaneously both local and remote storage when all the files of the single logical volume are synchronized, that is the files of the single logical volume are maintained in local storage and copies of the files are periodically updated, for instance, for back-up in remote storage. The prior art does not include a method for managing individual files simultaneously in both local and remote data storage in a single logical volume.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a method for managing individual files simultaneously in both local and remote data storage in a single logical volume.